


Loona Oneshots

by Chuus_forehead



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuus_forehead/pseuds/Chuus_forehead
Summary: When i want to avoid my responsibilities this is where I'll dump my oneshots aha ha. Hope you like it, I'll try to clean my messy writing up a bit beforehand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite frank, im feeding y'all this cuz i feel bad for being stumped w my mafia fic oops. I hope you like it, yeorry is mega soft.

-POV- Yeojin 

I stare up at the frog themed clock ticking every single second and mentally count down with it. The time Yerim said she'd be here draws nearer with every tick. 

I was excited for her to come over because it was her first time even seeing my house. I wanted to like, show her how to make a bombass fort. Or even teach her how to play super smash bros.

Maybe even hold hands i dunno.

A small smile plays at my lips at the possibility of cuddling with her but i ignore the thought. I just really cant wait for her to be here, and the tick of the clock isnt helping. 

A sigh escapes me as time feels slower than usual, kicking my feet up onto the armrest of the couch. 

I try to calm my nerves. Its just Yerim coming over... Why is my heart racing so fast? Its not like im giving a speech or something. 

I chalk it up to the sip(gulps) of coffee i snagged from Haseuls mug earlier. Every few seconds i check my phone for a text only to find nothing. 

"Damn", i mutter, staring up at the ceiling. The fucks up with me? Its just Yerim coming over. Is this a puberty thing? Im a sophomore, I'm better than those horny freshmens so... Whats up hormones? Fuckin square up- 

"The hells up with you?".

I glare at Haseuls sarcastic tone and try to ignore her presence by closing my eyes. It already feels like something heavy is on my chest, i dont need her pestering me. Although me for once being quiet just makes her more concerned. 

"Yeojin, really though whats wrong? You look like you're about to go off to the military." Her voice is closer now and i peek an eye open to see her looking down at me with concern. 

"What are you talking about, shouldnt your hag ass be going soon?", i counter, grinning when her concerned expression melts to annoyance. Ha, loser. She hates being called old. 

"Man what was i thinking, you're too short to even ride a rollercoaster let alone man a tank", she shakes her head and i stick my tongue out at her. 

"Whatever, I'm fine", i chuckle, rolling my eyes. Light laughter fills the room and i find myself a bit more relaxed by the end of it. Haseul always knows how to help, no matter how much of a buzzkill sister she is. 

A comfortable silence follows and i dont mind her being there. She lingers closer to comb her hands through my hair. I wont admit it but it feels nice, and i slightly lean into her touch. 

I can sense her bigass brain trying to figure out why im acting so weird. Its only a matter of time till she says something. 

As if on cue, a soft gasp comes from her. I grimace cause i know that gasp. Thats her revelation gasp. 

"That girl Yerim is coming today isnt she?", she smirks and throws me a wink which i fake gag at. Her smile is so annoying. The hell is she smiling for. 

"Yeah and what about it", i cross my arms and try to fight the blush that comes at the mention of her name. 

"Mhm, i see", she nods her head like she knows something i dont. It irks my soul and my brows come together in chagrin. 

"What?" I just know shes got something to say. Her raised eyebrows and tight lips say it all.

Theres an agonizingly long silence before she speaks up. I wish she hadnt. 

"You've got the hots for Miss barney."

My face goes red and before i can chuck a pillow at her, shes running out the living room cackling away.

"Have fun, dont do anything i wouldnt do!", her voice rings out from upstairs. I huff and set my phone down on the floor. Maybe I'll calm down if i stop fretting over texts. 

But my nerves are still back and stronger than before. I cant help but curse Haseuls name. I hope she chokes on a bagel. 

Yerim is nothing like barney anyway what the fuck. Wait... Now that i think about it... Dazzling smile, purple, endearingly positive.... My hands come up to rub at my face. 

Fuck, I've got the hots for Miss barney. 

At that thought i panic more, sweat forming on my brow. I cant be this worked up over a girl right? That'd be lame, like... Haseul lame. And im a chill kid okay? I dont get riled up over some barney looking.... cutie. 

I frown at my inability to mock her. It shouldnt be hard with her... gorgeous eyes and beautiful laugh. A sinking feeling settles in my stomach as i realize what this is sounding like. 

"Im not whipped", i tell myself, even going so far as to point at my own forehead. My urge to hug her and hold her close says otherwise though. Ohhh fuck. Theres no way I'd fall for her. 

I ignore the way my heart twists from the unnecessary diss. 

A notification sounds on my phone and i jolt up to pick it up from where i laid it on the floor. 

Oh. Just a text from Chaewon asking if i had any wraps left. 

I sigh in disappointment and text back telling her to bribe Hyejoo for more dank shit before freezing at my hypocrisy. 

I am fucking whipped.

Next thing i know theres soft knocking on my door and my body locks in place. Oh god. She cant already be here can she? 

I glance at the clock and my heart does backflips. 

Checking my phone for any texts, i see some from her telling me shes almost here and a fresh one popping up saying shes at the door. I must've missed those earlier ones thinking about her! Im a dumbass and i feel stupider?? Is that a word? As i stumble to the door. 

Ok ok ok, its fine Yeojin. Just be cool and dont act a fool. 

My hands are shaking as i grip the doorknob and i curse internally. What am I, a pussy? 

I take a deep breath and try to stable my hand as i turn the knob. 

-POV- Yerim

The door knob slowly turns to reveal Yeojin giving me a big grin. On impulse i smile back and the excitement I'd been holding in all day bursts through the seams. 

Squealing and jumping up and down, i tackle her in a gentle yet firm hug. 

"Yeojin, i missed you!", I say into her shoulder, hugging her tightly. She fits so well in my arms it takes me a while to let go. 

"Ah ha ha. You saw me all day today though", she chuckles bashfully. Is that a blush on her cheeks? My face almost hurts from the smile i make. 

Taking off my shoes at the door, i link arms with her as i walk past the frame. "Thats not the same, its school", i point out. 

She huffs and rolls her eyes at my whining. It makes me hesitate even though i know she's most likely joking. 

I hope im not being too clingy but i just cant not be close to her. I just... feel better when we're touching. Like everything in the world is okay. 

"Is this fine?", i pat her arm and she leads me to the couch silently, holding me close the whole way. 

"Yeojin?", i ask softly when she doesnt respond. My heart flutters in anticipation as she sits me down. Shes smiling down at me gently and my head tilts in confusion. 

"Of course you big dope, you can hug me anytime", her voice is sarcastic but her face is genuine. My smile grows at that and i feel my chest warm. 

Im about to ask her for another hug when she says, "wait here though, I've got to get something". But not before jogging out the room with a blow of a kiss. 

I giggle at her randomness. I can hear her digging around what sounds like a closet down the hall? I've only known Yeojin since freshmen year but it feels like its been longer and honestly im so thankful that i met her.

My heart warms and eyes sparkle as I daydream about her cute little nose and mischievous eyes. Ah, I need to calm down or I'll have a heart attack. My crush on her might be a little bit out of control. 

I chuckle outwardly and lean back onto the couch. A little? Who am i kidding. I'd give the world to Yeojin if i could. 

Im not very great at lying to myself so i figured out i liked her pretty soon. I cant really say if its a blessing or curse but i do enjoy her presence and thats that. 

Hearing her footsteps nearing, i sit straight as the short girl drags in blankets and pillows. Im at a lost for words as she plops them down before me.

"Guess what we're doin today", Yeojin says with her hands on her hips. She looks so adorable in that stance i cant help but smile wider. 

"Cuddles?", i blurt hopefully and Yeojins eyes flutter in surprise. Even im a bit surprised at my boldness but soon my grin turns sly as she fumbles for words. I cant believe i made her flustered! Score.

"Ah um well if you want... Later. But for now!", she raises a tiny fist and looks down at me triumphantly. Cutie. 

"I shall teach you the secret art of forting", the bean says in a wise tone. 

Huh? Forting? 

"Whats forting?"

The question slips past my lips before i can even think about it. I regret it as i realize the stupidity of the question. Its a darn fort Yerim, what else would it be?

But then, Yeojin crouches down at eye level and hushedly explains, "well you see when two people love each other veryyy much-".

"I... Yeojin...", I interrupt as i drawl in disbelief. Is she saying what i think shes saying? My blush only deepens as her teasing chuckle rouses me from my thoughts. 

"Im just fuckin with you Yerim, we buildin forts", she says with a smirk. I let out a chuckle and shake my head at her mind, "yeah, I know ya nasty".

Her and her dirty mind never cease to phase me. One time i was eating a popsicle and she kept snickering to herself. A popsicle! 

Although the fact that she suggested we... Well. Yeojin will be Yeojin. 

Hiding my face by looking down at the contents on the floor, i hope and pray my blush isnt too obvious. Im such a fool for letting my mind stray. Im not a pervert right? The embarrassment lodged in my throat makes me feel even more idiotic. 

My thoughts stop and mouth parts in surprise as gentle hands grasp my own. 

"C'mon I'll show you the basics". 

The smile that dons Yeojins face soothes my soul and i quickly forget about my inner turmoil.

She gives me couch cushions to set up the 'frame' of the fort and we build it against the actual couch for support. As well as some chairs from their table Yeojin had told me to be quiet taking. 

"If Haseul catches us we're ass out, ya got that Yerim?"

"Got it chief."

Even though i stumbled on my fluffy socks, i made it back alive. With the added frame support the fort came to life. 

Time passed awfully quick as we gently layered up on blankets for the roof and put a cane to hold up some blankets. 

"Where'd you get that cane?", i ask, staring at it from inside the fort. I was tasked to "furnish" the inside with even more blankets and pillows. 

"Oh well my grandpa gave it to me because he wanted me to gift it to Haseul", she casually replies from outside where shes gathering the wii u for smash bros. 

"Why gift it to haseul?", i distractedly question. I smile at what I've accomplished so far but frown as i feel something is missing... Aha! The fairy lights!

"Cause shes a hag and we like to pick on her for it even though my grandpa is ancient", Yeojin states as a matter of fact, clapping her hands as she finishes setting up the console. 

Her relationship with her sister fascinates me. I wish i could play around about age with mine. Its too bad we're only minutes apart, i can't really call them old without calling myself old too. Triplets is both a blessing and a curse. 

"Thats ironic", i point out, putting up fairy lights to light up the spacious area. There, now its looking nice and cozy. I nod in approval as i look around the rectangular fort. 

At the entrance Yeojin crawls through and drags in two remotes and a small tv that somehow fits. The fort can barely fit us two and I wonder how we'll fit with a tv in there. 

"Yeah i guess but hey i got a free cane and its great for forts", she explains as she comes up to sit beside me. Her legs struggle to cross with the nonexistent space between us. 

My face grows hot as her thigh presses up against mine. It looks like she isnt wearing anything under her large shirt and i fiddle with my fingers. What does she have to be so cute and tiny for? The shirt is practically half her size. 

The urge to cuddle with her is beyond me, like a thousand suns burning in my chest. Im snapped out of my stupor as she puts a remote on my lap.

"Here i want to teach you how to play super smash bros", she says before reaching over to turn the tv on.

"Oh sweet...", my sentence runs short and my breath hitches. A smile slinks onto my face. She is wearing shorts, and they're frog themed! My thought process crashes. Thats so cute i could just- 

"Aw!"

My heart thumps as she turns back to look at me with those pretty eyes of hers. Instead of the usual flip of my stomach it sinks. 

I've been caught and i dont know where to look. My gaze keeps bouncing between the purple blanket below us, her frog themed shorts, and just for a second... Her lips. 

The bean gives me a raised brow and asks with a sly grin, "were you checkin me out? Wow, did not know you had it in you". 

Oh god no wait, thats not... Now im really feeling embarrassed. 

I hope the dim light in the fort somewhat disguises my blush as i stumble for an explanation. My hands flail out before me as i awkwardly try to answer her. She just stares at me expectantly with a hint of amusement on her face. 

"Um no thats not- i wasnt-", my mind races for one but... i guess i kind of was. 

Crap, i could never admit that! I groan internally and wish the ground would just swallow me right up. 

I can feel her gaze still on me, practically scorching. I swallow harshly, gathering some courage. 

"I wasnt... Uh... checking you out i was just looking at your...", i trail off before my eyes catch on her shorts again.

"Your shorts."

Her brows raise with a lilt of her lips and my heart skips a beat. Frick, did i fork up? Oh god i hope she doesnt think im a pervert or anything i just thought her outfit was cute. 

A disappointed sigh escapes the girl in front of me. 

"So, you dont think i have anything worth checking out?", Yeojin sadly says, pouting as she places a hand on her hip. I almost choke on my spit and feel myself get impossibly redder. 

My brain strains to process what she said. Once i do, my mouth parts and my eyes widen. 

"No! you're- um you're beautiful i just thought your outfit was cute and...", I eventually give up explaining as a teasing grin appears on Yeojins face. I know that grin. Its her "you've been pranked" grin. 

She must have been trolling me big time and my face burns with embarrassment. I dont notice the slight blush on her cheeks. 

"Whatever." My lips form into a pout and i turn my body over to face the fort wall beside me. An overwhelming wave of humiliation washes over me and i curl up into the pillows and blankets. 

"Yerim", her voice is close, almost right next to my ear. I just cross my arms and lay somberly against the blanket. 

I dont know what im hoping to gain from this but im glad i was petty as her arm cautiously slides across my waist. 

"Its okay Yerim i know you were checkin out these curves", i hear her pat her thigh and a snort escapes me.

"I wasnt...", i start but i stop as i feel her snuggle close. Might as well just give her what she wants. But something in me wants to keep mum. 

What is she scheming? I can feel her fingers hesitating to move away from my waist...

A yelp bursts from me as cold digits tickle my sides, laughter bubbling up from my throat. Even though its kind of torturous i cant help but feel a band of happiness expand against my chest. 

"Admit it, you were", she says it all smug and my stomach does flips. My resolve is still iron though and i shake my head through the twisted fun. Her hands continue to run along my sides and i writhe and squeak. 

"No", i say once more but my voice is tight. She knows I'll break soon and continues her attack. The laughs forced from my lungs just force more energy to rise in me and soon it over flows. 

Her deep chuckle sounds in my ear because she knows im giving in. 

"Im sorry for checking you out", i screech between laughs, my back arching to get further away from her. 

As soon as the words leave me, her hands stop and stay still. It takes a moment for me to catch my breath and her warm palms against my skin are noticeable now that im calm. 

The fort seems warmer with her pressed up next to me but i dont mind. I feel Yeojin nuzzle my shoulder and im almost embarrassed at how easy my heart leaps. 

"Its okay im just playing dipshit. Dont admit to something you didnt do", she lightly scolds and a giggle escapes me. I guess she thought i lied. Well might as well play it off. Aye that was a close one.

My heart is racing a mile a minute but i really dont mind if its her causing it. I hadnt realized it before but our legs are tangled and that just spawns a thousand butterflies in my stomach. 

Slowly but surely i place my shaky hand atop hers sprawled on my waist. 

For now, this is fine. I just feel the moment with her holding me in her arms, cozy and content. 

And i wish it would never end. 

"Okay", i say. 

-POV- Yeojin

A comfortable silence settles upon us after. I hope my hands dont get clammy, i really like holding her hand, especially wrapped around her like this. 

For a second we're still and i feel like if i move it'll all be over. But a warm feeling brewing in my chest urges me to press further into her cozy embrace.

Nuzzling further into her violet tresses, a content hum rumbles deep in my throat. Miss Barneys hair smells like lilacs and cherries. 

My smile only grows tenfold as she interlaces our fingers. She cranes her neck to look back at me and i freeze as i meet her eyes. 

Oh wow. Her hazelnut eyes are full of emotions i can barely comprehend. But one stands out among the rest. 

Deep in the depths of my best friends eyes as she looks at me is.. Love? Adoration? Both?

No, thats not it. Who am i kidding, Yerim couldnt like like me. I annoy her probably.

But, something in the way she holds my hand tight and steals a glance at my lips makes me second guess myself. 

Maybe... If i give myself a chance... 

Her eyes stay stuck to me and i moisten my lips. I hold back a grin as her gaze shyly flutters from me to our interlocked hands. Waves of fear, hope, and love crash in my chest, wild and exciting.

"I...", her voice is soft and uncertain and she clears her throat. The fear of rejection grips my heart, yet i stay put, resting my chin against her shoulder. The action is smooth and it puts our faces barely an inch away. My heart rate isnt feeling so smooth but i put on a brave front. 

"Yeah?", my breath tickles her lips, and i know it does because i can feel hers on mine too. 

Our faces are slowly nearing and she seems to have forgotten what to say. I dont really mind. 

My brain is malfunctioning at our close proximity but all i can really focus on is Yerim and her gentle gaze, Yerim and her very kissable looking lips. 

I hope to test that theory soon. My eyes snap up to hers and time seems to stop. Its a special moment in time; just us, this close and warm and safe and loved. 

Her eyes start to close as our noses touch and my chest fills with so much happiness just like that. I dont want to stop seeing her and witnessing her beauty but kissing eyes open is weird so i shut them tight. 

I dont know anything about kissing but that doesnt bother me when all i know is how much i want and need to kiss her. 

Yerim's lips brush mine for just a second and my heart skips a beat. But then the space is back between us and i hate that its there again. Whatever that was, its not enough. 

Theres this feeling in my chest thats so strong and wild i can't keep it from breaking free. By just leaning in a bit more i capture her lips. And holy fucking shit Yerims lips are soft. 

The kiss is small, just a peck, yet it causes the biggest flurry of happiness and joy to swirl in my chest. 

Her kisses in return are innocent and fleeting but it still has me coming back for more. She smiles against my lips, almost teasingly but i dont care. "More", i breathe against her lips, pressing a firm kiss against her mouth.

Yerim laughs at my urgency and breaks away only to turn around and wrap her arms around my neck. Our lips shyly reconnect, a gentle rhythm settling onto us. 

Barely a couple seconds pass before my lungs are aching for air and body begging for oxygen. I hold on as long as i can. She leans back, away, and even though i dont want to stop, i open my eyes and do, just for her. 

Yerim's eyes are closed, long eyelashes casting a slight shadow against her rosy cheeks. The way her violet hair frames her peaceful face steals my breath away.

"Hey", her voice calms the frenzy of emotions in my chest and her eyes stay shut. I steal a glance at her lips and a sense of pride fills me at the swollen plumpness of her lips. 

"Yeah?", my tone is soft, so soft it kind of surprises me. Deep down i think if i spoke any louder this moment would somehow end.

And i want it to last forever just incase it goes.. awry. My gut sinks at the thought of this being a one time thing. 

My spirit is lifted as she plays with my hair and just stares at me with this lovely expression. With the way shes looking at me you would have thought i got her everything shes ever wanted in the world.

Its humbling to have such a positive, amazing girl look at you that way and i simply wait. For what she'll say, do, take. I hope it wont break me and a seedling of dread buds in my heart. 

as she opens her mouth to speak it grows painfully. Fuck, i think I'll cry if this somehow goes wrong. 

"... I like you."

Oh.

"Do you, uh, like me too?", Yerim's words come out hesitantly as if shes scared to ask. Theres no need for her to be scared because I've got a whole world of love for her stored away. Im too godamn stoked from her statement to really dwell though. 

"Hell fucking yeah", i answer a bit too loudly, my excitement bleeding through. A multitude of butterflies burst in my stomach, light and electrifying. They flutter against my chest as the most ethereal smile appears on her face. 

"Really?", she asks in awe, a giddiness to her voice that makes me want to coo. I nod quickly along and hug her closer to me, arms tight along her waist. I really hope this isnt a dream because it beats that one time Hyejoo bought me a shitload of weed. And it was that real good stuff. 

But no, its all too real as she nudges my nose with hers, soft giggles spilling from the both of us. A question ebbs at my mind as we exchange lovesick gazes. 

"Can we be girlfriends?", i squeeze her hand as i ask, my eyes downcast as i brace myself for the worst. She nods before giving a chipper, "yes!" the air around us buzzing with joy. 

"...Can i kiss you again?", Yerim asks very seriously and i scoff with a smirk. Maybe its the orange glow from the fairy lights or the gloss on her lips that draw me in but i kiss her right back as an answer. 

"Yerim, you can hug me, kiss me, just i dont know- love me all day, every day", i say to her just above a whisper. I sound desperate and whipped but i couldn't give two shits as she squeals... Literally squeals, and pulls me closer.

"Come on, gimme some," i tease before shes surging forward and connecting our lips.

We're giggling after every peck and nip and i feel like im on cloud nine. Super smash bros could wait because right now, i'm with my girlfriend. 

-POV- Yerim

"Hey dipshit, stop your funny business with Miss barney and tell me where the windex is", a clear voice i think is Haseuls shouts from the stairs. 

My stomach sinks at the thought of getting caught and Yeojin pulls away. I pout at the loss of contact and she presses a kiss to my forehead. A content hum of happiness leaves me and she makes a face at Haseuls shout.

"Shes not Miss barney shes my girlfriend! And its in moms bathroom", Yeojin shouts towards the forts entrance. 

Oh she just... Went and said it. There's an odd mixture of pride and love that spreads in my chest, and i bury my face against her neck. 

I cant get rid of the big smile on my face as Haseuls surprised, "okay tiger" sounds from upstairs. 

Yeojin gives me a goofy smile and i know shes feeling the same thing. 

"I really like you", i breathe and snuggle closer. This little fort of ours is like our own world and i cant imagine leaving. 

"I really like you too", Yeojin says and kisses the crown of my head. Her arms hold me tight and i feel safe in our orange tinted purple place. 

"Can we make a fort next time?", her skin is soft as i ask against her neck. 

"You can count on it Yerimmie", Yeojin sleepily says, and its not long before we nod off to sleep in our home away from home held up by a cane. 

Even though I go home late and get one big scolding from my parents, it doesnt matter. I wouldnt have had it any other way. Because at the end of the day, I finally got the girl. And shes everything I could ever ask for in the world.


	2. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a thingy my pal loonachos who had this cool writers collab idea on twt. Basically we gotta write something relating to burn so yeah i decided why not go with the ol classic olivia pov. It follows her thoughts after she wakes up from being dropped. Quite literally lmao. Also i didnt rlly proofread so sorry if theres mistakes. 
> 
> Welp enjoy!

"Wake up," 

My mind said.

"Wake up,"

It begged, raw and emotional, stifled yet free. 

I didnt want to wake up. But I didnt have a choice, the excruciating process of reanimation sewing my muscles to burdened bone, neurons and atoms flurrying to life. 

Beneath me lay what was once wings of ignorance, shattered by the fall of a sinner who couldnt bare to lose her truth. 

"I shouldn't have trusted her," I somberly whispered, regret surging through my soul. 

The lids of my eyes were weighed by betrayal and yet still I opened them to catch a glimpse of the untrodden sky. It was so clear. My eyes stung at the purity reflected on it, heart and lungs sunken and broken at the sight. 

"Get up," I told myself. The cold ground pierced my nerves with unforgiving reprimand. The blood which once gave me strength, was frozen to my pale skin. A part of me wanted to stay there and wallow in my sins.

But something in my mind spoke up, far away but somehow clear. 

"They left you here broken and weak."

I sat up slowly, painfully, gritting sharpened teeth. As my hands grasped for someone who wasnt there, memories of Eden and how safe it felt warmed me. That is, until the others made it hell and fled while turning a disheartening shoulder to my desperate pleas. 

The memory was vivid and crisp even now with my mind worn out.

Anguish so far in my chest pressed thorns of despair further into my body. It was an emotion rooted so deeply in my heart it left me gasping for air to feed my throbbing lungs. Tears loomed in my eyes and i contemplated my worth with every second that passed by. 

Without me. They left. Pictures of pretty red lips and apples that smelled of sin. They filled my brain and overwhelmed me with a feeling i couldnt quite place.

All i knew was I shook with something so fierce and raw, it made me forget about her love and emotion begging me to stop. I didnt care about them anymore, even for her. The one that looked back yet turned her head when i called. 

Oh, I wouldnt let this slide. 

I got on one knee and prepared to rise, into the conflict consuming my thoughts and the sky teasing me to fly. 

When I took a step and then another, I began leaving myself behind. With every fresh breath i took, my flesh burned with new cells and life. This was a calling, i felt deep inside. A new reason to be, a goal to reach in my monotoned life. 

Maybe it was foolish of me, to care about something so minimal. But hell, I had nothing to lose, my patience running thin as i grew restless with each memory i recalled. 

In this damned pit of darkness where i had fell, despair and agony weighed me down. But i knew to meet my strife i had to try. So i rose, i stepped, i climbed farther up; until a light shone at the top and my eyes flashed a crimson dye. 

Light so bright it hurt my eyes flowed into me and strengthened my stance. I wasnt home but it was a start. This world was different, the air tasting of a another time. 

That didnt matter though. I'd get my revenge one way or another. Fists curled and body covered in more than flesh wounds, I swore I'd travel the universe to watch them feel the same agony as I. Eyes set on the horizon, I watched the sun give its last goodbye.

And as my lips glistened with knowledge i set out to find the rest. They'd pay for what they did. I didnt get thrown away for nothing, and for that their fate will be deserved. 

"I'll make them hurt", I darkly vowed. 

"Each and every last one of them. I'll make sure they all burn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been years since ive even written so if that was somewhat adequate and you enjoyed it even a little, thank you for giving it the time of day lmaoo. Follow me on insta and twt @/chuusforehead :*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading my shit, its honestly a mystery how i even begin to write this crap. I honestly hate how i formatted the pov switch but its whatever, im too lazy to figure it out :') 
> 
> Welp, until next time!


End file.
